Fiero
Fiero is an evil wizard who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. Role in the Series Fiero is the sworn enemy of Alacazar, who was in line to be the next Royal Wizard, but when Alacazar was chosen, Fiero swore revenge on him and the Royal Family and became a malvago, a wizard who has fallen to the dark side. Fiero appears in "Spellbound" to steal the Maru Codex. After tricking Gabe into letting him in, Fiero searched Avalor Castle for the Codex. When he couldn't find it, he turned everyone to stone knowing Mateo would have to find the Codex to undo it. This, however, backfired when Mateo defeated him. Fiero has made a cameo appearance in both "The Princess Knight" and "Realm of the Jaquins" as a statue from the previous event. Fiero makes his return in the Season 2 episode "Rise of the Sorceress", as Carla Delgado is able to break into Mateo's workshop to steal the Reversal Potion to revive him. Once Shuriki has restored him from his petrified state, Fiero is still upset with her for banishing him some years prior, but agrees to help her in return for getting her help retrieving the Codex Maru from Mateo. Both in agreement, he helps her break into the Royal Treasury to get the jewel from Queen Lucia's Carnaval Tiara to craft a new wand from, while he then attempts to steal the Codex Maru, but is stopped by Mateo, only managing to escape with a few blank pages. He later runs into Elena, who manages to destroy Shuriki's new wand with the Scepter of Light, forcing himself, Shuriki, and the Delgados to flee back into the woods. However, Fiero manages to restore the blank pages he retrieved from the Codex, which provide a way for Shuriki to defeat Elena, but only provides the information if Shuriki makes him Royal Malvago when she takes over Avalor again, which she agrees to. It is revealed in the following episode, "Shapeshifters", that the pages that Fiero stole from the Codex Maru were clues leading to the dark counterpart to the Scepter of Light, the Scepter of Night, which Alacazar broke up and left riddles to finding it within the Codex, along with concealing the information with a spell that hid the information to begin with, hence the pages being blank before Fiero reverses the spell with his dark magic. Using the clues and riddles, Fiero intends to find the pieces so Shuriki can use the Scepter of Night against Elena and her Scepter of Light. In the next episode, "The Scepter of Night", using the information in the pages he stole, Fiero leads Shuriki's group to the abandoned capital of Tepet Muul, location of the first piece of the Scepter of Night. However, there is unrest in the group as Victor and Carla are still upset over how Fiero will be of a higher rank than them when Shuriki takes over Avalor again. When Carla and Victor locate the pyramid matching the riddle, Shuriki's group run into Elena and her group at the summit, including Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, Skylar, Luna, Migs, and Dulce. Fiero makes a plan to acquire the first piece, and has Carla and Shuriki retreat to their carriage to act as a decoy, hoping to force Elena into going after them rather than the scepter piece when she sees them flee. However, while they do that, Fiero slips inside, hoping to be led right to the piece by Mateo. However, he is frustrated when he finds Victor came with him, still hoping to get one up on Fiero and gain better favor with Shuriki. When Mateo and Elena find the piece, Fiero and Victor attempt to escape with it, leading to a fight outside over possession of it with Gabe, Naomi, and the Jaquins. Despite Victor and Fiero's best attempts to get the piece, Elena gets hold of it, but as she dives at them to attack, Fiero casts a spell to create a smokescreen so he and Victor can escape. Returning to Shuriki's carriage, they report on failing to get the first piece, but know the riddle leading to the second one. After Carla then adds on that they can always get the first piece back from Elena when she comes for the second one, Fiero and Victor struggle into the carriage as they continue to quarrel, before Carla drives it away once everyone is on-board. They are unaware that Elena and her friends are already preparing to go after them as well once they decipher Alacazar's next riddle to the second piece's location. Trivia *Fiero's voice actor, Héctor Elizondo, is best known for his role as Joe in The Princess Diaries films. Gallery Spellbound 1.png Spellbound 3.png Spellbound 5.png Fiero into Stone.png|Fiero is defeated. Science Unfair 9.png Rise of the Sorceress 1.jpg References Category:Villains Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters Under Spells